Various hydroquinoline compounds are known which have gastric acid secretion inhibitory activity as described in European Patent Publication Nos. 0,174,717 and 0,176,308.
However, the hydroquinoline compounds of this invention are structurally different from the conventional hydroquinoline compounds.